Denial Ain't Just a River in Egypt
by AScytheToDieFor
Summary: In which Light Yagami is straight. Very straight. Or so he thinks. [AU Oneshot] Rated T for a teenage boy's skewed view on homosexuality, mild language, and innuendo/perverseness.


**Hello! My (user)name is AScytheToDieFor. Feel free to call me either Scythe or Coatrack.**

**I presume you either found this FanFiction because you were bored and perusing the directory, or because you have been previously acquainted with me through one of my other oneshots/oneshot collections. Nevertheless, welcome. I hope you enjoy what I have prepared for you here.**

**This is my first Death Note fanfic. I hope you'll go easy on me, for I tried my best to keep the characters in character. If you have any suggestions, put them in a review! I love constructive criticism.**

**This story is rated T for a teenage boy's skewed thoughts on homosexuality, mild language, and possible innuendo/pervertedness. Please do not feel offended by anything in the story. I am completely supportive of same-sex relationships. Why else would I be writing an LxLight story?  
**

**Thank you for reading, and enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine. It belongs to the wonderful Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**

Denial Ain't Just a River in Egypt

By AScytheToDieFor

It didn't matter what anyone said to him. Light Yagami was not gay. And that was a fact.

Of course, the speculation on his sexuality started upon first meeting that little gremlin.

He called himself Ryuuzaki. There was a lot of suspicion that the name was an alias, but nobody probed and asked questions when it came to Ryuuzaki. He was a pale teen, slender and tall, but he walked with a permanent hunch. He never combed his mane of black hair, preferring to keep his bedhead. Yet, one doubted the boy got any sleep in the first place, due to large grey bags under his enormous eyes. Every day, he came to the classes in a plain white shirt and jeans, and upon sitting down would remove his shoes and socks. Then, he would tuck his knees under his chin, sitting in a position similar to that of a kid in time out.

But his appearance wasn't the first thing one noticed about Ryuuzaki. Without striking up a conversation with him, one could see he was an intellectual. He had a certain introspective air about him that made others wary to approach him. His eyes reflected intelligence and curiosity in almost everything. Then there was the fact that he tied with Light for the top scores in class.

NOBODY tied with Light for the top scores in class.

And once Ryuuzaki opened his mouth, one could hear the cleverness in his voice. He had a rich baritone, soothing and comforting. In class, he did not speak often, but when he did everyone listened. He could sway others with his articulate commands, and his essays reflected a powerful ability to move others.

Light found him fascinating,

And that's when the rumors began.

* * *

He began to speak with Ryuuzaki when he saw the boy staring thoughtfully at him during the lunch break. Light had been sitting on one of the numerous park benches placed throughout the school, reading a book and eating a bag of potato chips. He pretended to ignore his shadow, but he felt extremely self conscious under Ryuuzaki's judgmental stare.

"Is there a reason you insist watching me?"

Light heard Ryuuzaki chuckle. "It's nothing, Light-kun. You are a very interesting person, especially when in deep thought. Forgive me for staring, I was merely observing you."

Light gaped. Was the boy really that socially retarded? Did he not know that it was impolite, indecent, rude, and utterly horrible to stare at others? Apparently not. As Light looked at him in utter horror, the more calm of the two smiled.

"I believe Light-kun thinks me to be a creeper. A pervert, watching him unrelentlessly. Impolite. Indecent. Rude. Horrible. Am I not correct, Light-kun?"

How the hell did he do that. The boy had supernatural powers.

"Do you read minds or something?"

"I'm afraid that is a power beyond my reach. Light-kun just happens to be very easy to read. Very easy indeed."

Light decided to play along with this game of Ryuuzaki's. The other teen seemed to be getting a kick out of messing with him, manipulating him, twisting thoughts with that devious cranium of his. Light was smart. He could throw it right back. Especially since he had sex appeal. Something Ryuuzaki definitely did not have working for him.

Light leaned forward, tucking one hand under his chin and shaking soft brown locks out of his face. He looked up at Ryuuzaki, who was lost in his own musings, and seemed completely uninterested in this new development. Light grasped his attention by clearing his throat huskily.

Ryuuzaki looked down with a start, seeing that Light's head was inches from his knee. He immediately donned his usually bored but attentive look, hoping that the other would not notice the sudden slip in his demeanor.

"Is there a reason Light-kun feels the need to get so close to me?" Ryuuzaki questioned, raising his thumb to his lips and cocking his head to the side.

"Tell me, Ryuuzaki. What else can you see about me?" Light said. In actuality, the boy almost purred, words flowing from between lush pink lips. It was a method of seduction that had worked on just about every girl Light had used language to bend to his will. But the only indication that Ryuuzaki gave of being flustered at all was the nearly-invisible blush decorating his normally pale cheeks. Other than that, he seemed quite unfazed.

"Light-kun is getting a little too close for comfort…" Ryuuzaki started nervously, looking a lot like he wanted to just stand up and get off the bench as fast as possible. Light smiled triumphantly. So, close contact made the dark haired teen feel violated? He'd keep that in mind.

"It was a pleasure conversing with you, Light-kun. I believe I shall take my leave now, I thank you for occupying my interest." Ryuuzaki murmured, pulling his backpack onto his lap and making a move to stand up and walk away.

Unfortunately, that was not possible. Light had his hand on the inside of Ryuuzaki's thigh.

Ryuuzaki jumped in surprise, looking down at the slender fingers that hooked themselves of the fabric of his pants. His normally wide eyes were wider than usual, and his lips were parted slightly. Light noticed his breathing seemed to have quickened. Good. He was having an effect on his shrewd classmate.

"Stay, Ryuuzaki. I'm not finished with you yet."

"Light-kun! Who is indecent now?!" Ryuuzaki was speaking quietly, but his voice was with laced pure, unadulterated venom. "You cannot just touch someone like that, people are going to start thinking you are something you aren't! Do you want them talking to you? Do you want them to say that they think you are g-"

"HEY, OVER THERE! LOOKS LIKE LIGHT YAGAMI'S GOT A REAL FIRM GRASP ON RYUUZAKI! DIDN'T KNOW YOU SWUNG THAT WAY, IMAGAY!"

"Oh, how kawaii! I didn't know Light-kun was gay! And for Ryuuzaki-kun!"

"OMG. I totally ship him and Ryuu. I mean think about it, Ryuu's the silent one, the steady one, but I bet he gets passionate around Light. If you know what I mean. And I betcha Light's real overprotective of him, right, 'cause he's the outspoken one? I wonder which one of them tops…"

"Light's gay, huh? You never would've guessed. But he's always been unpredictable…"

Light's face was as red as the apples he loved to eat as he glanced at Ryuuzaki. The other teen was bright red at this point, embarrassed to even be acquainted with Light, and looked like he just really wanted to flee the scene and never come back. It was unusual to see Ryuuzaki like that...but it was kind of hot…

No. Light released his firm grip on his counterpart's bony thigh and stood up. He grabbed his neglected book from the place next to him and dropped in carelessly in his satchel. Standing up, he shot an angry look at the mob of spectators, slung his bag over his shoulder, and stormed away. That did not go as planned.

* * *

Oh, great.

Thanks to that stupid, messy haired, strangely attractive gremlin, Light was beginning to rethink his existence as a perfectly straight member of society.

He was straight as straight can be, was he not? He was perfectly heterosexual, even though his thoughts often drifted to the subject of 'Ryuuzaki-chan,' as he imagined calling him. He definitely did not want to stare dreamily into those depthless ebony eyes, or stroke that crazy bedhead and entwine his fingers in the dark strands. He most definitely was not interested in caressing Ryuuzaki's pale and spotless skin, he didn't want to nibble on the other boy's ear, or tenderly give his forehead a peck. He did not feel the need to lift the slightly shorter teen up and kiss his thin pink lips. He did not want to know what Ryuuzaki tasted like. He did not want to wake up in the morning to find Ryuuzaki lying beside him. He did not want Ryuuzaki to be the Little Spoon.

And he most certainly didn't want to throw Ryuuzaki against the wall and shag him senseless.

Because Light was straight.

Yeah, right. As straight as a rainbow.

* * *

_Class is boring._

_Very boring._

_So so boring._

_I wish we could discuss a subject that I haven't covered._

_Well, there aren't many I haven't covered._

_I'm a genius, I mean brilliant._

_I wonder…_

_What's Ryuuzaki-chan doing?_

_Oh god. He's nibbling his finger again._

_It's a disgusting habit._

_And it's turning me on._

_I think I need a cold shower. Now._

_Stop being so gorgeous._

_Or I might just jump you._

_But why would I jump Ryuuzaki? I'm perfectly straight._

_Yes I am._

_But Ryuuzaki looks so...kissable._

_Can straight guys kiss other guys and still be straight?_

* * *

"Did you see the way he was looking at Ryuuzaki in Civics yesterday?"

"Oh, yes. Light-kun was practically drooling."

"He so wanted to jump his bones!"

"I know! When will Light finally admit his affections?"

"Soon, I bet. It's only a matter of time before he finds out that he likes Ryuu."

"What if Ryuuzaki doesn't like him back?"

"Oh, he does. He's enamored of Light. Light-kun's just too thick to notice."

"Yeah. How do we get him out of the closet?"

"Please. His closet's so damn deep, they call it Narnia."

"Ha. And I doubt he's found the exit."

"Mhm. Let's go to class."

* * *

Light Yagami strutted angrily down the hallway. His sepia eyes burned with unbridled anger. People cleared a path for him, for nobody wanted to be in the way of the raging brunette. He looked like he was about to murder someone with his own two hands.

"Ryuuzaki."

The voice was stone cold. Deadly.

"Yes, Light-kun?"

What a mature, collected reply. Very like Ryuuzaki.

"Come here for a second."

What were Light's intentions.

"Do you require my assistance? Light, you seem to be dozing off...Light-kun? Li-"

Hot damn. That was one involved kiss.

"You. Are. The. Most. Goddamn. Tempting. Person. I. Have. Ever. Met."

"So Light-kun admits that he is a flaming homosexual?"

Ryuuzaki surely had a way with words.

"I am not gay! What makes you think that, Ryuuzaki-cha...I MEAN, RYUUZAKI?"

He really was oblivious.

"Aah, Light-kun. Denial ain't just a river in Egypt."

* * *

**AN: Fin! I hoped you enjoyed that story.**

**Please check out some of the other stories on my profile! I'd really appreciate it.**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. Adios, amigos!**


End file.
